


Interlude: Of Desire and Decision

by pansexualfandommess (redvelvetrose), SincereJester



Series: Rise of Ben Solo [8]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Has Feelings, Armitage Hux Has Issues, F/M, Nice Armitage Hux, Redeemed Armitage Hux, Virgin Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:54:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23252053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redvelvetrose/pseuds/pansexualfandommess, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SincereJester/pseuds/SincereJester
Summary: Seela finds herself seduced by Hux's sharpshooting ability and the two of them FINALLY get to enjoy each other fully.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Rise of Ben Solo [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586332
Kudos: 5





	Interlude: Of Desire and Decision

One of the perks of being on the Tantive was that just about everything one could need was within a short walking distance. Unlike a Star Destroyer ship or being planet-side, everything was compact. This was appreciated when Seela needed to fetch something, be it food or more blankets or even to borrow some holovids from Rose (who had a staggering collection of holodramas saved on a dedicated datapad). However, the lack of exercise even insofar as puttering about made Seela a bit restless. Ajan Kloss had seen her running nearly everywhere across the camp, letting her stretch her legs and do her job at the same time.

It was quite a relief to find that the Tantive had something resembling a training area that could be set up to accommodate any number of workouts, even including a blasting range if someone needed to shoot something. Seela had already done some stretching, actually relishing the burning feeling for a second before backing it off. She'd also given herself something of a run around the perimeter. Now, she had set up the blaster targets and was attempting to improve her aim by taking shots from increasing distances. This was not going as well as she had hoped. 

She'd always been an excellent shot in her X-wing. With a blaster, however, her efforts were decent, but hardly top marks. Sure, she could blast someone if they were bearing down on her in a fight. But distance shooting was harder and she did not relish the idea of maiming someone through her own clumsiness rather than doling out a clean kill shot. Far from being able to deliver precise shots, the further away she got, the more wild her shots went. 

One of the targets shattered from a blaster strike, startling her. It was a perfect shot, closely followed by two more shots, also well-executed. Turning to see the sharpshooter, Seela found Hux, looking fresh, well-groomed, and tidy in clean clothes, holding his blaster and looking pleased with the results of his shooting. 

Seela couldn't help but blink at him a bit owlishly. She wasn't surprised by his acquisition of a blaster, Poe had returned Hux's effects to him some time ago, but the efficiency and precision he showed using it made her swallow tightly. Other things inside of her tightened as well, further down her body. "Goddess, you do know how to make an entrance..." she said, lowering her blaster and clicking the safety on. "Where the hell did you learn how to shoot like that?" 

"In the Unknowns. Fortunately, I proved to have some talent at it; having a reputation of handling a blaster preceded me and helped prevent at least a few unpleasant confrontations, I'm sure." 

"Damn. That was... impressive? I wouldn't have pegged you for a crack shot. We should have posted you as a sniper on Exegol. Could have used you. Although I don't think anyone would have trusted you with a weapon yet." she said, smiling, looking between him and the decimated target. "You're twice as far from it as I am." 

Hux smiled. "I preferred to keep that information within the First Order ranks; in some cases, it's helpful for an opponent to underestimate your abilities." He shrugged, holstering his weapon. 

"Is it just with a blaster? Or can you use other long-range weapons like that too?" she asked, striding over to him and taking his dominant hand in hers, stroking his wrist and the back of his hand. She'd always found something rather graceful and elegant about his hands, with his delicate-looking wrists and long fingers. Now having seen him wield a blaster with those same hands with deadly accuracy, she was intrigued by the dichotomy. 

"I've used many different types of pistols, and rifles. Not as experienced with blaster cannon and other, heavier tech, though. Those aren't as precise as a hand weapon." 

"What about the small guns on an X-wing or a TIE fighter?" she asked, fingers straying along the inside of his wrist and up over the tender inside of his arm. HIs skin was so pale and soft here, she just couldn't help but touch him. 

"Different skill set, but yes, I've practiced as a TIE gunner." He regarded her tender exploration with some interest; his medical confinement had finally become intolerable, which he had taken as a sign of improvement and permission to increase his activity. 

"Well, would it be terribly inappropriate of me to tell you how unabashedly sexy that was?" she smiled, her other hand sliding up to his shoulder while she wound his dominant hand around her waist. 

"Not inappropriate," Hux countered, "But this might not be the best location to continue exploring that reaction." He had missed her. Despite sharing the same quarters, the aftereffects of his medications had prevented him from a full expression of function while he was healing. Again, the fact that he was having a reaction was a welcome sign of improvement, but for the sake of propriety, they should probably continue away from public view. 

"Aww, no more shooting?" she asked coyly, turning around within his embrace, arching her back so she could tip her head back to look at him. The fact that he was tall enough for her to do this with ease pleased her to no end. 

"Maybe later," Hux replied hoarsely. The press of Seela's lekku against his chest was having its intended effect, although he wasn't certain that she was fully aware of that fact. Despite his having just ventured from their quarters, he suddenly wanted very much to return to them with her. 

She laughed softly, more at herself than him. "Okay, okay, I'll stop teasing you. I just didn't expect to find you shooting things to be so... provocative?" The last word came out as a question. She turned back around to face him, cupping his face in her hands and pulling him down into a tender kiss. 

Surfacing for air, Hux took Seela's hand firmly and tugged her toward their room without hesitation. 

She squeezed his hand as they hurried through the corridors trying to look like they weren't hurrying at all. Luckily, they didn't encounter anyone else along the way. Once inside their quarters she pulled him into a kiss, hungrier and less teasing than the kiss she'd given him in the training area. 

There was a frenzy of movement as Hux answered her kiss with his own eager ones, trying to remove their clothes and move to the bunk at the same time. He had wanted this for so long, and wasn't about to delay for another moment. 

"Freykaa..." she gasped as he sat on the bed, pulling her closer to him, those elegant hands sneaking under her shirt and lifting it up. Helpfully, she lifted her arms and pulled it off entirely. She hadn't bothered with a binder that morning, so her breasts were free against his questing hands, nipples tightening at the first brush of his fingers. 

The only precaution that momentarily slowed him was to carefully set aside his holstered blaster, but the rest of their disrobing was uncharacteristically messy and abrupt. Freed from the constraints of his previous physical limitations and now of prying eyes, Hux pursued his lustful need with single-minded determination. Seela, with her pale blue skin and shining golden eyes, was an alluring vision that he found irresistible. He ran his hands over her form with long, petting strokes, brushing her breasts and nipples with a fluttering fan of his fingertips, peppering kisses over her head and torso. 

"Armitage..." she moaned his name, purposely giving it the care of her Twi'lek accent. Ever since learning of his abuse at his father's hands, she'd taken great care to not say his name in any way that might resemble Brendol Hux, up to and including pronunciation. She arched her back and tilted her head back, offering him more of her throat, the movement pushing her breasts more firmly into his hands. "You're running hot, freykaa... don't worry, I'm not going anywhere," she assured him, feeling his shoulders start to shake. She didn't want to discourage his lust at all, far from it. But she did want to make sure he wouldn't be chagrined by too-short an experience. She ran her hands through his hair, the motion coaxing him to look up at her, taking a moment to catch his breath. His pupils were already blown wide, leaving only a thin ring of green around them. His high cheeks were pink, mouth parted as he drew in shuddering breaths. "I want you to promise me," she began, curling her fingers under his chin. "If anything hurts at all, you tell me. I still have some of those pain meds from the doctor and we can use them if we have to. Okay?" 

Nodding, he paused, steadying himself. "Okay," he echoed. He was going too fast, he realized; it was reckless. What he found astonishing was the singular lack of pain and the eager response of his body to pursue his desires unchecked. "There's no pain. None at all," he told her with a delighted wonder. 

"Good," she smiled, stroking his hair back. She leaned down, pressing a soft kiss to his brow. He'd gotten his shirt half off and she was able to push it off the rest of the way, discarding it on the floor next to hers. She took his hands in hers, leading them to her hips, pressing his fingers against the band of her trousers, guiding him into sliding them down off of her. "You'll have to stand up if you want me to finish undressing you too." 

He rose to his feet in compliance, watching her closely. He had begun undressing with careless abandon, and had only accomplished part of the task, but he was also usually careful not to be fully unclothed in anyone's view, even Seela. He was keenly aware that they weren't in complete darkness, and that she could see him quite clearly; all of him, in fact, as she finished removing his clothes. 

Once he was as fully naked as she was, she straightened, keeping him upright as she slid her hands over him; along his sides, shoulders, arms, hips... very carefully along his flat stomach, in case he was ticklish... over his chest. "You're beautiful..." she whispered, drawing closer to press kisses along his collarbone, hands moving to caress along his back and shoulder blades. His skin was smooth and soft but for an old scar here or there. Nothing that would have alarmed her if she hadn't already known about his previous mistreatment. She stood on her toes, kissing the line of his throat, the tender junction between his neck and his shoulder. She wanted to gentle him into this; arouse him with care and attention rather than pure provocation. 

He tilted his head back with a groan, recognizing Seela's wisdom of going slower. He could savor every nuance, enjoy it for the first time in his life. He drew Seela closer into his embrace. 

"Freykaa..." she moaned softly as their bodies pressed together, her breasts pressed against his chest. She clung to him, relishing the heat of his skin. He was cooler than she was, that was pure biology; but he certainly did not feel cool right now. Another flex up onto her toes and she pulled him into a deep, seeking kiss. "What do you want me to do, freykaa?" 

"Touch me," Hux breathed, "And let me touch you..." He ran his hands over her lekku, her shoulders, her back, repeating the motion again and again as they swayed together. 

"You can touch me however you like, freykaa," she reminded him with a smile. "How bold do you want me to be about touching you? I don't want to push you too fast." 

"I don't need much encouragement," he admitted. "Maybe we should lie down, though." 

She nodded, stepping back and moving to his side to sit on the bed, scooting over so he could lie down next to her. The bed had been made earlier and she didn't bother to pull down the covers. She wanted to be able to see him and touch him fully; and she suspected he might be tempted to hide from her in some way. 

He was already feeling his legs wobble, and he was quite hard - without pain, amazingly. He quickly joined her on the covers, focusing his sight solely on Seela, trying to ignore how vulnerable his nakedness made him feel. He had loved pleasuring her the few times they had been intimate since his operation, and that still applied in this instance, too. 

She coaxed him into lying on his back, lying next to him on her side so she could lean on one arm and use the other to touch him. "I mean it, you know," she said softly, tracing a random pattern on his chest with her fingertips. "You are beautiful." 

Rosy red color tinted his cheeks at the compliment. There was a deep sincerity in her eyes, but Hux had never seen himself as handsome; quite the opposite, usually. He detested his physical appearance; he only took pains to be well-groomed and fastidiously neat because of his military upbringing, and the fact that any hint of a resemblance to his loathsome father was repugnant to him. 

Seela leaned closer, drawing him into a kiss, slower than the last one, but no less hungry. She cupped his face at first, helping him tilt his head so they could easily drink each other in. She manipulated one of her lekku to trail along next to his head, the other still resting along her back and out of the way. Accidentally leaning on her lekku was something she did not want to happen during this most important time. 

He couldn't resist touching the sky-blue appendage, knowing that Seela found it erogenous. They spent some time simply petting and kissing, reveling in the leisurely pace of their touching. Hux avoided touching himself, though, already being quite aroused almost to the point of aching and still fearing the sudden stabbing pain he had always experienced during past arousals. 

Seela, however, had fewer reservations about touching him. While still moaning softly in response to his touch, she let her hand trail over his chest and along his ribs, feeling his heartbeat, the push and pull of his lungs as he tried to keep his breathing even. To distract him from tensing up, she kissed him again, sliding her tongue paste his lips. 

Hux moaned around her lips, eagerly returning the kiss with his own. He could feel his pulse pounding through his veins, coursing like raging rivers toward his center. He wanted her so badly, and wanted to continue their slow, gentle progress at the same time; the conflict was an exquisite torture of sorts. 

Her hand straying lower, Seela caressed gently over his flat belly, over the jut of his hipbone, and down along his thigh. Then back up, along the inside, where the skin was softer and warmer. She shifted, kissing along his neck as her fingers just barely brushed along his cock. 

His hips arched up, seeking her touch, as a low long moan escaped him. He was very hard and quivering, and he fought to keep still and in control. 

She let out a soft gasp, a bit surprised by how hard he was; a length of throbbing iron covered in the softest skin she'd ever felt. She hitched one of her legs up, resting over his thigh to help him keep still. "You're shaking," she observed in a soft voice, hoping that this was a good sort of tremble rather than one resulting from fighting pain. 

"Yes, he gasped. "Feels... so good, Seela. No pain, I promise..." 

She nodded, returning her mouth to his skin, kissing down along his collarbone and his sternum, flicking her tongue against one of his nipples just to gauge his reaction. 

The sheer shock of pleasure that shot through him made him shudder and whimper. His hand clamped over her exploring fingers, holding them to his straining flesh. He was just on the edge of that peak of climax, climbing toward the apex moment, and still there was no hint of the miserable, searing pain of the past, just the coiling tension of growing ecstasy. 

She stilled her fingers, allowing him to control any touch on his most sensitive parts. His reaction to her mouth on his nipple however, was a bit unexpected. She shifted a little for a better angle, her face parallel to his chest. Sliding her lekku along his shoulder and arm, she swirled her tongue around his nipple, a gentle precursor to closing her lips around the small, tight bud. 

"Y-Yes... yes..." Hux hissed, still gripping their hands on his cock. His free hand found its way to the back of her head, to the sensitive patch between her lekku, and he pressed and rubbed it to urge her to continue. 

She groaned low in her throat at the touch on her skull, the pleasure of it zinging down her spine as well as down both of her lekku, heat washing over her. She wanted to speak, to tell him how good that felt, how good all of it felt; but she also refused to lift her mouth from his skin. It was beyond relief to finally be able to arouse him and please him without the risk of pain. He'd been incredibly patient for the last few days, learning how to touch her, how to bring her to shattering climax without the promise of immediate reciprocation. She owed it to him to be just as focused in kind, despite the fact that she was already slick and aching between her thighs. 

"Seela..." Hux gasped, as he suddenly shifted next to her, releasing her hand before clamping back down around his swollen member. He rolled onto his side, laying her back and draping her lekku on either side of her head. Pushing her legs open, he sat up and positioned himself between them. With several swift strokes he pressed up against her entrance, his fingers spreading her open and coating himself with her ample wetness. Panting with the effort and need, he thrust himself in, sinking into her welcoming depth with a strangled cry. 

Her cry met his, partially from surprise, but more from the sudden stretch and fullness of having him thrust into her so suddenly. It didn't hurt, far from it. Her hips shook as he stilled, clearly trying to control himself. She reached for him hands sliding along his sides, down to his hips, gently urging him on. "It's okay," she whispered, though her voice was shakier than she liked. "Breathe," she moaned softly, though even she wasn't sure if she was directing the command to him or herself. Either way, they both sucked in a deep breath at the same time. 

A little more in control, she shimmied closer, tilted her hips at a slightly different angle, drawing her legs up and curling them against his hips, using them to pull him in. "Pull back a bit... and slide back in... more slowly. Let yourself feel it freykaa." she suggested. 

Steadying himself against her, Hux traced his thumb around the top of her opening as he rocked back and forth, relishing the silky tug of her surrounding him. He met her thrusts with his own, gaining a rising tempo as they moved in tandem. 

"Goddess..." Seela gasped, fully able to appreciate the size of him. In keeping with the rest of his frame, he was rather long. What was a bit surprising was how thick he was as well, the burning sensation of him stretching her open; a welcome sort of temper to the pleasure. Using her legs, she urged him deeper with each thrust, stilling him when he was fully buried within her, the head of his cock pressing against the mouth of her womb. She'd always thought that such a thing would hurt, or at least feel uncomfortable in some way. Instead, it felt amazing... a reminder of how deeply he was able to reach inside of her, perhaps metaphorically as well as literally. 

Hux's breath began to catch, his thrusts becoming more jagged and abrupt. It was sudden when the rushing climax grabbed him at the base of his spine as he burst with barely enough time to cry out to Seela. He jerked and shook against her, begging her to join him. 

She only had a split second to cry out his name as she followed him over the edge, feeling the throb and gush of him. Her body answered in tightening pulses, drawing more and more pleasure from both of them. Even as they both crested over the edge and began to spiral downwards, she kept her legs curled around him, locking him close. Her arms wrapped around him as well, pulling him down to lay on her fully, pressing breathless kisses to his neck and shoulder, one hand combing through his hair. 

As all the tension drained away, Hux fell against her like a newborn child, utterly spent. He lay against her, chest heaving and tears streaming, unchecked, from his eyes. "Oh, Seela, Seela, Seela," he sobbed softly, clinging to her. 

"I've got you," she whispered to him, holding him tightly. "I've got you, freykaa... you're all right." Her voice sounded a little odd to her own ears, it took her a moment to realize it was because her birth accent had chosen that moment to come back to the forefront. "It's okay, I won't let go." 

His sobs gradually mixed with soft laughter, a blend of relief and joy. He hugged Seela, sniffling, weak and euphoric. "It didn't hurt," he murmured. "It didn't hurt, not at all! It was...wonderful! So, so wonderful..!" 

She joined him in tearful laughter, pressing kisses to his brow, smoothing his hair back in a comforting touch. "For both of us," she agreed. "You feel amazing, freykaa... so perfect inside of me." Even speaking of it made a small aftershock of pleasure go through her, a brief tightening around him even as he was slowly softening inside of her. 

He made a small whimper of protest as he wilted and withdrew, and soon he pushed up from her on his forearms, rolling to the side. He rested there beside her, trying to collect his wits and still his heaving chest. 

Seela closed her legs with a wince; she would be sore tomorrow after the pounding he’d just treated her to. She smiled thinking of feeling that telltale ache while she went about her duties. Turning on her side to face him, she slipped right into his welcoming arms, his embrace tight around her. 

He was still weeping, she realized as she smoothed his hair out of his eyes. “Happy tears, I hope?” she asked, although she was confident, they were. She drew closer, kissing away the tears on his cheeks. "Yes," he whispered, voice low and drowsy. "Happy tears, indeed." He brushed a hand over her cheek, cupping her face. "Thank you, Seela, for all you've done; you're truly a gift." he blinked rapidly, eyes beginning to water again from emotion. "I love you." 

She pulled back only enough to meet his eyes, a slow smile spreading her lips as she used her thumb to wipe away another of his tears. “I love you too, freykaa,” she said softly, her accent making the endearment even more tender. “You don’t need to thank me. Believe me, this was as important to me as it was to you.” 

They cuddled in comfortable silence for a while, basking in their mutual gratification until their exposure forced them to stir. 

Seela groaned softly as she reluctantly peeled herself away from Hux, reaching down to pick up the towel from the foot of the bed, intending to clean up a little bit. Surprisingly, there was not much to clean up, as most of his release seemed to have stayed inside of her. "Want to share the fresher with me, love?" she turned to as him, noting that he had started to shiver a little from the coolness of the room. 

There was an offer he had never considered. Shrugging off his initial reluctance, he followed her in. "Sure." 

One of the other perks the Tantative had was that it had actual water-based showers rather than the sonic ones. She could say that showering together would save water, but she figured she didn't have to be that clever with him. Seela started the water going so it would heat up. It took very little time for the small room to become hazy with steam. She stepped in first, reaching back for him. 

Hux stepped into the engulfing warm mist, welcoming the cleansing spray on his tired body. The steam obscured enough of their nakedness that he didn't feel bashful. 

Seela busied herself to soaping up a washrag, then turned her attention to rubbing it gently over Hux's chest and shoulders. "Lean your head back and get your hair wet, love," she instructed him softly. 

Surprised and oddly touched by her ministrations, he did as she asked. In some ways, this was another expression of intimacy that Hux felt he had never even thought of. Her washing him was an act of tender caring, not erotic, and his heart ached as the recipient of her instinctive consideration. 

Seeing his somewhat confused and then wondering expression, she stopped just long enough to stand on her toes and kiss him gently. She didn't need to say anything, she knew. Hux was starting to get very good at interpreting her intent without her having to speak. She washed his back and rear, down his legs. She had to smile though at just how much of him there was. "Everything on you is long, isn't it?" she smiled, teasing him very lightly. 

Hux had squirmed briefly when Seela had wiped down his back and thighs, but smiled thinly at her compliment. "If you say so," he shrugged. 

"I do," she said in a tone that brooked no argument. Very slowly and gently, she washed his lower belly and between his legs, taking very great care. Even if he hadn't recently had surgery, she still knew that right after sex, he was likely to be quite tender. 

He stared down at her, before gently taking the cloth from her and tending to the remaining area. He was careful; it was tempting to try for another arousal, despite the strain he knew it would cause. He helped her stand in front of him and began covering her in soapy suds, moving with a gentle precision. 

She smiled and closed her eyes, letting him wash her off, gripping his shoulders lightly for balance since the floor was now a bit slippery with water and soap. When she'd been younger, she'd been much shyer about herself. Twi'leks throughout the universe were lauded for being tall and slender, most especially the females. She however, had apparently opted to be short and round; at least for a Twi'lek. It had taken her a long time to come into her own and accept that she had a lot more "tits and ass" than most other females of her species (as well as more thigh, belly, and everything else). But now, with Hux paying such devoted attention to her, she was more than secure in her own appeal. It was only due to being satisfied and just a bit tired that this bathing wasn't the prelude to another round of lovemaking. Hux simply admired the view with an appreciation of her beauty as he rinsed them both off. 

"One last thing," she said, reaching behind her to pick up a small bottle of shampoo. She had no need of it, for obvious reasons, but she'd managed to purloin this from one of the other guys. Hux had simply been using the same soap that he used to wash his body, which was acceptable; but she suspected this would suit him much better. She poured a little bit of the thick fluid into her hand and went to work on lathering up his hair, mindful to keep it from dripping into his eyes. 

The last vestiges of ache and fatigue melted away from Hux under Seela's massaging fingers; he craned his neck back for her to have full access to his scalp and sighed contentedly. 

She couldn't help but smile at his utter relaxation to her touch. Once rinsed off, she stepped out and grabbed a towel from its place hanging on a bar and wrapped it around Hux, rubbing at his skin to dry him off. There was a sani-dry mode to the shower itself, but she found this to be more efficient... and it gave her an excuse to keep touching him. "Let's get you dried off and warmed up, hm?" she smiled when he gave her a curious look. 

"There's a dryer, and I can dry myself," he pointed out. "Do Twi'leks not dry off after bathing, or is that a personal quirk?" 

"Oh hush," she said, standing on her toes and kissing the tip of his nose playfully. "This is more thorough than the dryer and I like fussing over you. I fully intend to dry myself off too." 

Once they were both dried, they settled back on the bed, this time under the blankets. Seela cuddled up close to him, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw. "How are you feeling, freykaa?" she asked, pillowing her head on his shoulder, one hand resting over his heart, as though seeking to protect it even in this gentle moment. 

"I don't think I've ever felt better," Hux declared, draping an arm around her. 

That made her grin. "Good," she nodded, kissing his cheek. "This is... amazing, it really is. You feel wonderful against me, we're warm and safe. And, I have to say, the sense of tiredness that comes after orgasm is so nice..." 

Hux chuckled. "It certainly is." All that pampering had left him with an odd feeling of being revitalized and sleepy, and an immense sense of gratitude. He could have never anticipated just how vastly different his existence had become in so short a time, but now he couldn't imagine life without Seela. "I love you," he said simply. 

"I love you too, freykaa," she smiled, rubbing her cheek against his shoulder, almost like Millie would when she wanted to be petted. She allowed an intimate silence descend on them for some time, neither of them tired enough to drop off to sleep. After a while though, she lifted her head, resting her chin on his chest. "I heard from my parents today," she ventured, fingers straying up to smooth a few strands of his ginger hair back. 

"Oh?" He had been so focused on his medical issue and recovery that he had almost forgotten their plans to contact Seela's family. 

"They're on Ryloth right now. One of my cousins just got engaged and wants to get married in a matter of weeks. But mom said she'll send dad to come fetch us on Corellia since there's a straight hyperspace lane between the two. We just need to tell him when." She sighed softly, watching his expression closely. "Assuming you still want to meet my parents and all? I know this is a bit... I don't know... sudden?" 

It occurred to Hux that he had only known Seela for a matter of weeks; the fact startled him since it felt much longer. After today, even more so: he simply couldn't imagine life without her, especially this new life he had just begun to live. Meeting her parents provoked some anxiety in him, although she had reassured him that her family and parents in particular, would not care about his previous life. 

"Armitage?" she whispered, drawing his gaze back to her. "Where did you go for a moment there? You were a million parsecs away," she asked with a smile. "You've spent too much time with Ben Solo if you expect me to be able to read your mind, my love." 

He shook himself out of his momentary reverie. "It's nothing. We discussed this before, Seela. Of course, I want to meet your family." 

"Just wanted to make sure," she said. "They may want us to attend the wedding, or at the very least, the party afterwards. Again, assuming you want to. I know being surrounded by a bunch of rowdy Twi'leks is probably not high on your to-do list." Weddings and, more importantly, the parties afterwards involved a lot of drinking and dancing late into the night. Picturing her proper and self-contained lover at a reception where the males and females seemed to be attempting to out sexy-dance each other, was both uncomfortable and hilarious. 

"Maybe it can be part of my education of Twi'lek culture," Hux replied, deadpan. 

"It you really want your education to be of the 'trial by fire' variety," she laughed softly, resuming the act of playing with his hair. "I'm kidding. It won't be that bad. They won't expect you to join in the ritual dances or anything like that. You'll be more than welcome to sit back with the older ones and watch." 

"Well, now I'm curious, although perhaps I should start with having you provide information before we arrive." 

She laughed, cheeks turning a bit pinkish. "Well... what do you want to know? The wedding itself is fairly standard affair; bride, groom, guests, a religious leader of some variety, vows, rings. The reception... that's the bigger to-do." 

"I didn't mean right away!" Hux protested. "I want to learn as much as possible, of course, but it needn't be immediately." 

"I'm not expecting you the take notes right now, love. I'm just thinking out loud really," she shrugged, leaning in to kiss him sweetly. She laughed again, this time at herself. "You know, I think I just want to hear you talk... so I'm trying to draw you into conversation." 

"You could just ask. What do you want to talk about?" 

"Hmm..." she actually thought about it for a second. "Did you always want to be a general? Or did you ever wonder if there was something else you'd want to do?" She pressed a finger to his lips to delay his response. "I know you never would have voiced any such inkling, not considering what surrounded you. But... there must have been things you enjoyed besides making super-weapons and bickering with Kylo Ren. Like... did you like to read? Or have some stupid holodrama you secretly liked?" 

"Most of the reading I did was reports, and access to holodramas in the Unknowns was rare enough to be non-existent," Hux replied. "I had never considered anything other than a military career, although I was trained as an engineer and most of my experience is in administration. I always felt... well, it sounds grandiose now, but I always felt that I was destined for greatness. I was given my first command when I was eight years old, appointed by Imperial decree. I never had reason to question it... until the end, anyway." 

“There’s different kinds of greatness, my love,” she assured him. “You probably won’t be ruling the galaxy any time soon, but whatever we do with ourselves, I’m sure you’ll figure out how to lord over someone, even if it’s just a handful of droids. Being in charge doesn’t always translate to greatness. Sometimes greatness is just overcoming obstacles, in your case, escaping the First Order and coming to the Resistance. That was pretty awesome.” She laughed softly, “Although I may be slightly biased about that since I got a handsome lover out of the deal.” 

Hux smiled. "As did I. And the fact that I'm alive at all is something to count toward that, I suppose." He grew serious. "Since you mentioned your parents, though; I have been thinking." He paused, then continued, "I'm considering returning to Arkanis. I've always accepted what I was told about what happened there, and I need to find out if was true." 

“Considering?” she repeated with an eyebrow raise. “You sound like you’ve made up your mind.” He had a habit of phrasing things in a non-certain way, as though reluctant to speak of anything in finites. He hadn’t spoken like that before becoming a spy, so she wondered if this was a necessary development on his part or simply a reflection of how uncertain he was even when he’d reached a conclusion. 

"Well, I have, really," Hux admitted, "But I'd like...if you'd come with me." 

“Oh, freykaa, of course I’ll come with you. I haven’t been with you this far just to disappear on you for something this important,” she said, leaning forward to kiss him gently, an impish smile on her face. “You’re stuck with me now, boy. I’ve got arms, legs, and lekku wrapped around you. There is no escape.” 

"I accept my fate with dignity and honor," he answered with a grin and a kiss. "I didn't want to assume, and I certainly don't want to take you away from your own family. But it is time that I go back home, to learn the truth... about the past, and maybe... about my mother." 

"So we'll go... after the wedding so we won't have a time constraint on us," she agreed. "The more time we spend on researching, the more likely we are to find out the truth in its entirety." She shifted, laying half on top of him, legs twined with his. "Do you remember anything about Arkanis? I've never been there, nor had any reason to learn anything about the planet or its people. It was pretty staunchly an Imperial territory, right? I mean, your father was obviously of Imperial stock, but what about your mother? Was she an Imperial or was she one of the native humans?" 

Hux went very still. "I remember nothing about my mother," he murmured sadly. 

"What about the planet in general? I mean, you were there until you were eight, right? Or were you confined indoors at the Academy?" she asked, hesitant to bring any abuse up, but want to see if he could remember anything that they could use to track down his mother. So far, she only had a planet to go by, which was very little. She didn't even know what city on Arkanis he was from. 

"It rains on Arkanis. Constantly. There's... seas? Lakes? Lots of fishing." He frowned. "There's... a lot of green things. Agriculture, mainly, I believe. I don't remember anything clearly," he confessed. 

"Does that mean the estate you grew up on was maybe used for growing food? Do you remember the city or port you left from?" She bit her lip, stroking his cheek gently, hoping to keep him grounded enough in the present that he wouldn't be flung back into bad memories. "What's your earliest memory? Try to think back... just do it carefully." 

Hux frowned, eyes squinting with concentration. "There was a large main house on an estate...I recall my droid nanny; I didn't like her. There was a forest. Or... an orchard? Lots of trees. That's all." 

"An orchard is good. That helps." she nods. "You don't need to worry about it too much just yet." Her fingers slid over his cheekbone, up into his hair, now soft and dry. He'd stopped using the pomade he used to favor full stop, just letting it fall naturally. Unable to resist, she leaned in and kissed him again, lingering and peaceful. "I love you, freykaa. A lot is going to happen soon, but that won't change." 

“I know,” he answered in a soft sigh, closing his eyes and leaning his face into her caress. “I know. I love you too, Seela. And I truly cannot conceive of anything ever changing that. No matter what answers I find on Arkanis. I will never stop loving you.”


End file.
